Opposites Attract
by suitelifelover1992
Summary: Carly,Freddie,and Sam win a trip on the SS Tipton. Better than it sounds, pinky promise. :D
1. Chapter 1,Got any pork chops?

**Opposites Attract**

**Hey guys...This is my first story EVER! I've never writted before. I know this first chapter is a little slow, but I promise it'll speed up! Review please and please criticize and tell me what I can do better, etc Thank you!**

**I don't own ICarly or Suite Life On Deck.**

Freddie Benson opened his laptop and checked his e-mail. "Hey,guys,check it out!" Freddie yelled to his two friends Sam and Carly, "we won the tickets for the free cruise ship trip, on the S.S Tipton!". "No way!" Sam and Carly yelled at the same time.

3 days later..

"I'm so excited to be going on this cruise." Carly said walking up the dock to the S.S Tipton. "Me too! I wonder if they have pork chops.." Sam said hopeful. Freddie and Carly gave her a weird look and chuckled. "Oh, a smoothie bar! I love smoothies!" Carly exclaimed walking towards the bar. A blonde boy was working their and another blonde boy and a girl with long brownish hair were sitting there talking to him. "Hopefully they don't try to offer us bagels or pickles…" Freddie said under his breath.

The three sat down at the smoothie bar. The blonde boy working their came up to them,smiling at Carly,mostly. "Hey sweet thang,my names Zack. Holy crap..You're Carly Shay! From ICarly! And you're Freddie! And you're Sam!" He said smiling and surprised. Carly giggled and blushed,"yeah!". "That's my name,don't wear it out. Got any pork chops?" Sam said in a flat tone. "Uh…This is a smoothie bar. Not a pork chop bar" the other blonde boy, Cody, said giving Sam a weird look. "I'm Cody. Zack and I are twins. And this is our friend, Bailey" Cody said smiling. "Nice to….Nice to…." Freddie said stuttering, looking at Bailey. Bailey giggled, "nice to meet you too,Freddie."

"So,what can I get you guys?" Zack said,staring at Carly and giving his trade mark, flirty grin. Cody and Bailey rolled their eyes and continued talking to Sam and Freddie. "A banana smoothie would be nice" Carly said, giggling and still blushing. "Comin' right up." Zack said,still smiling and even blushing himself a little. He walked over to the smoothie machine and made Carly her banana smoothie and handed it to her. "It's on the house" Zack said winking. "Thanks" Carly replied,blushing and taking a sip of her banana smoothie.

"So,how long are you guys here for?" Zack said while leaning his elbows on the counter so he was closer to Carly. "2 weeks. We won some contest. You make good smoothies,by the way" Carly said matter of factly. "Haha, thanks. Hey, I get off in 2 minutes, you want me to show you around the boat?" Zack said smiling and staring into Carlys eyes. "Sure,I'd love that" Carly said smiling sweetly,taking another sip of her smoothie. "Hey,I'm gonna show Carly around the ship." Zack said to Cody and the gang while jumping over the counter and taking off his apron. "Yeah,sure,have fun" Cody said, who was obviously distracted by Sam. "Bye" Bailey said, while giggling at something that Freddie said. "Alrightey than.." Zack said smiling at Carly. "Shall we?" Zack said putting his arm on his waist and smiling. "We shall" Carly said giggling,putting her arm through Zacks. Zack took Carly up too his room first to change. "So..this is my room." Zack said, laughing a little and kicking things out of the way. "Messy." Carly said laughing. "It looks like Sams room.." Carly said, laughing again and scrunching her eyebrows down. "I'm kind of a messy person" Zack said grinning at her. "Here, sit down" he said while pushing clothes off his bed so Carly could sit, "I'm just gonna go get changed out of my work clothes." He picked up a button down blue shirt and jeans from the floor and walked to the bathroom. Carly sat down, looking around the room." _"Wow, he has a messy room…He's so cute though! But, he seems kind of like a player.."_ Carly thought in her head, until Zack came out of the bathroom breaking her thoughts. "You ready?" Zack said grinning. "Yeah" Carly replied, smiling and blushing. Zack opened the door for her, "ladies first" he said smiling and winking. "Thank you" Carly said blushing and figdeting with her hair. He showed her around the ship, all the while giggling and flirting with eachother. Finally they got to the sky deck, it was dark enough to see the stars out. "Now this is amazing" Carly said, amazed while walking around the sky deck. "Yeah,it's really cool up here.." Zack said quietly, suddenly realizing he might actually legit like this girl,although he hardly knows her. "Are you okay?" Carly said, giving Zack a odd look. "Me? Ya, I'm fine" Zack said smiling a little and walking up to her. "So,only two weeks,huh?" Zack said, a little down. "Yup..Just two weeks."Carly sighed. _Get a hold of yourself, Carly Shay! You just met this guy... _Carly thought in her head. "Well...It's almost curfew time for me and I really can't get in trouble again. Can I walk you back to your room?" Zack said while smiling at her softly. "Yeah" Carly replied, almost in a whisper. They walked to Carlys room,talking about all the pranks Zack has pulled, all the times he got in trouble. Finally,they got to Carlys room and exchanged a hug good bye. "You wanna meet somewhere tomorrow?" Zack asked hopeful. "Sure,where?" Carly replied, blushing again for like the 100th time that night. "Smoothie bar? 12:00?" Zack said while putting his hands in his pocket. "Tomorrow sounds good. Night Zack." Carly said while walking into her room and turning her head around, smiling at Zack and giving a little wave before closing the door. "Someone looks happy" Sam said laying in her bed, taking her ear phones out. "Sam,O-M-G,he's amazing!" Carly said hyperly and blushing. "Whoa,slow down,Carls. You just meet him" Sam said, laughing and surprised because her best friend never got like this over a guy she just met. "Sorry" Carly giggled, "how was hanging out with Bailey,Cody,and Freddie?" "It was fun. Codys really sweet. He's so smart too. Not my usual type, but I like it" Sam said smiling. "Really? Zack seems alot like you,he gets in trouble alot" Carly said laughing, "he seems more like your type than ,theres something about him.." Carly said,wondering aloud. "I guess opposites attract" Sam said laughing a little. "Let's get to bed. I'm tired" Carly yawned and crawled into her bed. "Good idea, I'm hanging out with Cody tomorrow. G'night,Carls." Sam said,before turning off the light and getting into bed,Carly was already fast asleep by then.

_Meanwhile..._

"Dude! Open up!" Zack yelled while knocking on Codys door. "What? I'm trying to sleep" Cody said opening the door and rubbing his eyes. "Carlys amazing" was all Zack could say. "So is Sam. Her and I really hit it off. Freddie and Bailey did too." Cody said smiling and yawning. "Hey guys!" Woody said coming out of the bathroom in only his boxers. "WOODY PUT A SHIRT ON..PLEASE. REMEMBER OUR RULES" Cody said,while putting his hands over his eyes. "Sorry..." Woody grabbed a shit and put it on. "What happened?" he said while sitting at the edge of his bed. "The ICarly cast is on the ship and Carly...Sooo amazing." Zack replied, getting lost in his own thoughts. "I love Gibby on the show!" Woody said, bouncing up and down. Cody and Zack exchanged weird looks and just rolled their eyes. "I'm gonna get to bed. I'm seein' my sweet thang tomorrow" Zack said,smiling devilishly and rubbing his hands together. Cody rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Good night,Zack" Cody said in a mocking voice. "Night little bro" Zack said while walking out the door and giving Cody a nuggie. Zack walked to his cabin and layed down on his bed with his hands behind his head, slowly drifting to sleep and smiling, thinking about tomorrow..

**Sooo,the first chapters! Pairings; Zack/Carly,Sam/Cody,Freddie/Bailey. But,theres always drama...Please review! Remember,it's my first story!**

**Soooo,how do you guys like it so far? Reviews,please?**


	2. Chapter 2,Movie time and lunch

**Chapter 2-**

**I do not own ICarly,The Last Song,Hannah Montana,Miley Cyrus,or the Suite Life on Deck.**

Zack woke up, stretching his arms out and smiling, remembering yesterday when he met Carly Shay. He got out of bed,took a quick shower and made sure to put deodorant on and a little cologne. It was 9 in the morning and he had work at 9:30,working a short 2 hour shift. He walked out the door, happily and ran into Cody and Woody. "What's up guys?" Zack said while taking his phone out. "Nothing,going to meet up with Sam,Freddie,and Bailey at the game room. You got work today?" Cody said while walking next to Zack, Woody trailing behind them, talking to himself. "Yeah,only 2 hours though. I'm meeting up with Carly later" Zack said excitedly. "Awwww,how cute!" Woody said in a girlish voice. Zack rolled his eyes. "I'll catch up with you guys later. See ya" Zack said to his friends. "Alright,have fun" Cody said in a mocking tone and Woody laughed. Zack rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs to the smoothie bar and began taking orders.

Cody and Woody met up with Sam,Bailey and Freddie at the game room. "Hey friends!" Woody said in an overly enthusiastic tone while clunching his fists happily. They all chuckled a little and began playing some of the games. Cody and Sam were playing air hockey. "Score one, for Sam!" Sam cheered excitedly. Cody rolled his eyes jokingly. "Don't count on winning, I'm a master at air hockey" Cody said in a braging but joking tone. Before Sam could reply, London came trotting in. "You're London Tipton!" Freddie said exstatic. "I know! Isn't it great?" London said while putting lipstick on. Bailey and Cody rolled their eyes and Sam and Freddie just gave her weird looks. "So,what are you poor people doing?" London said smiling. "Hey!" Sam said in a annoyed voice. "Just ignore her. She's always like this. She's a air head" Cody said,whispering in Sams ear. "I can tell.." Sam said raising her eyebrows. "Were playing some games for today and we might go see The Last Song. It's playing tonight!" Bailey said excitedly. "So that's what poor people do for fun…" London said looking at the ground in a surprised tone, like she just learned something. All of them rolled their eyes. Marcus came in and smiled at London. "Hellllooo their, beautiful" Marcus said in a flirty tone. "I know I am" London said in a knowing voice and flipping her hair. "I have to go count my diamonds! Yay me! Bye!" London said happily while running out of the room. "I'll help,my sweet!" Marcus said,running after her. "She can count?" Bailey said in a surprised tone and raised her eye brows. Carly came in all excited like she was on cloud nine. "Hey guys" Carly said in a happy tone. "Are we shooting soon?" Carly asked questiongly, looking at Freddie and Sam. "Yeah…Hey,you guys wanna be in the show?" Freddie said looking at Bailey and Cody. Bailey and Cody both got replied with huge smiles on their faces and said "yes!". "Alright,let me just get my stuff. Be back in a minute." Freddie said,smiling at Bailey,which caused a blush to creep on her face. Freddie walked out of the room to his room upstairs to grab his equipment. "Wheres Romeo?" Sam said in a mocking voice and smiling. "If you mean Zack,he's working." Carly said smiling. "I'm meeting him at 12." Carly added,excitedly. "I've never seen Zack like a girl this much" Bailey said crossing her arms in a matter of factly tone. Before Carly could reply, Freddie came down with his equipment. "Ready guys?" Freddie said as he started setting up the equipment. "Yup!" they all said. "5,4,3,2…" Freddie said,while holding up his fingers. "I'm Sam!" Sam said. "And I'm Carly!" Carly said. "And this is Cody,Bailey,and Woody!" Sam said excitedly while putting to them and pressing the clap machine. "Hi!" Cody,Bailey, and Woody replied. "I can fart Knocking On Heavens Door!" Woody said happily. "Ha,let's save that for another time…" Carly said,disgusted. They finished the show and it was already 11:45. "Well,that's all the time we have for today!" Carly said. "But before we go…Random dancing time!" Sam said while pressing the Random Dancing machine and Cody grabbed Sams hands and started dancing with her, while Bailey and Carly danced together, laughing and smiling. "And that's a wrap!" Freddie said smiling while turning the camera off. "I gotta go and get touched up before I go see Zack" Carly said excitedly,like a little girl. "Is Zack gonna touch you up?" Sam replied in a deep,mocking voice. Carly rolled her eyes and smiled, while the rest made "Oooohing" sounds. "Bye guys" Carly said laughing and rolling her eyes before walking out the door and up to her room. "Cya" the rest said in unison,while getting back to their games.

_Meanwhile.. _

Zack was up in his room since he just got off work, changing his clothes and brushing his hair. "Crap,it's 11:55" Zack said outloud even though he was alone, and ran out the door to the smoothie bar. He sat down on a chair at the smoothie bar,waiting for Carly. "Hey" Carly said sweetly while walking up to Zack. "Hey cutie" Zack said smiling, while standing up to give Carly a hug. Carly hugged back and giggled. "You wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving." Zack said while looking at Carly and putting a hand on his stomach. "Sure, I am too" Carly replied while smiling and looking back at him. "Theres a little café on the boat, we can go there" Zack said while intertwining his fingers with Carlys. "Okay!" Carly said while giggling and blushing, looking at their hands together. Both of them felt a shock when he grabbed her hand and blushed. Zack led her to the restauraunt and Zack pulled out a chair for Carly. "There ya go,milady" Zack said while grinning his trademark grin. Carly sat down and giggled, "thank you, sir" she said while smiling at him. Zack took his seat and looked at the menu. "I think I'm just gonna get a cheeseburger and fries" Zack said while putting the menu down. "Hmm,I think I'll get a salad and a burger." Carly said while putting her menu down also. "Healthy" Zack said smiling and looking at her. The waitress came up. "What can I get you two?" the waitress said happily and smiling while taking out her pad and pen. "I'll have a medium coke and a cheeseburger with fries." Zack said while handing the waitress his menu. "I'll just have a water and a burger with a salad" Carly said,doing the same. "Alright" the waitress said, still smiling and finishing up writing down what they wanted. She left and Carly and Zack were left alone. "What are you doing tonight?" Zack said while smiling and and folding his hands together. "Nothin'" Carly replied,smiling. "Ya know,no one really goes in the Jacuzzi at night…Maybe we can go 30 minutes before curfew?" Zack said,returning the smile. "That'd be fun,I'd love to" Carly said while smiling and nodding her head. "Alright,cool" Zack said in a flirty tone,causing Carly to giggle. "Here you go" the waitress said while coming up to them with their order. "Thank you" Zack said,shooting a smile at the waitress. The waitress, a young blonde girl who Zack recognized from school, blushed and walked away. Carly noticed this and glared at the waitress a little. She took a sip of her water and took a bit out of her burger. "You seem to have a way with girls" Carly said while holding her burger. "Eh" was all Zack said, while chowing down on his fries. "I never really had a serious girlfriend. Or even really liked a girl that much. Until now,that is." Zack said, blushing and a little embaressed that he just admitted that. Carly smiled at him and grabbed his free hand and rubbed it softly. "I haven't really either. There was this one guy, Griffin. But, he collected pee-wee babies…" Carly said while scrunching up her eyes and laughing. Zack joined her and asked her the same question that Freddie did when he found out; "How old is this guy?" Zack said while laughing and holding her hand softly. They both finished up their meals and Zack payed and they walked out the door, hand in hand. "Thank you" Carly said,looking up at Zack and smiling. "Anytime" Zack said looking back at her and smiling. Zack burped and blushed because of embaressement. "Uh..I'm sorry" Zack said,looking embaressed and looking down at the ground. Carly laughed, "don't worry, I'm use to it. Sam does it all the time" she replied while laughing and rolling her eyes. Zack joined in her laughter and they walked back to the smoothie bar and were greeted by Bailey,Cody,Woody,Freddie, and London. "You're London Tipton!" Carly said,letting go of Zacks hand and running up to her. Zack followed her and walked up to London, putting a arm around her. "Talk slowly,she's a little…out there" Zack said,smiling at Carly and she laughed. "Hey!" London said looking at Zack. "Poor people germs!" London said while taking Zacks arm off her. Zack rolled his eyes and went back next to Carly. "Hey, do you guys wanna come with us to see the Last Song?" Sam said to Carly and Zack. "Sure" both Zack and Carly replied while turning their heads to eachother and shrugged their shoulders. "Cool, it starts in 5 minutes. Let's go get our tickets" Bailey said as she stood up and grabbed Freddies hand and ran towards the theater. "She's a big…BIG…Hannah/Miley fan." Cody said while widening his eyes and standing up. "She looks how I do when I see cheese" Sam replied,surprised. "I think it's more like when you see ribs." Carly said, crossing her arms and looking at Sam. "Hmmm.." Sam replied looking at the ground and thinking. Carly rolled her eyes and laughed,while grabbing Zacks hand. "You guys read to go?" Carly said looking at Bailey and Cody. "Yeah" Cody said, standing up and holding his hand out for Sam. "Yup" Sam said,blushing slightly and taking his hand while looking at the ground and smiling. Cody blushed also and the four began walking to the theater…


End file.
